The Marge Among The Roses
The Marge Among The Roses is the first story of The Fanfiction World of Dalekbuster523: Phase One, featuring The Simpsons franchise. It was completed on 16th April 2014 and comprises of eight chapters with 5,125 words. It was written by Sean Bassett (otherwise known as 'Dalekbuster523') and published on the fanfiction site fanfiction.net. Synopsis When the Simpsons are scammed out of one thousand dollars, they must find a way to earn the money back. Meanwhile, Homer and Bart book a holiday to Kent, where Marge and Homer find themselves taking part in a dating contest. Plot The Simpsons are sat together in the living room of 742 Evergreen Terrace. The mother of the family Marge Simpson complains that nothing has been booked for the Simpsons' annual holiday and instructs her husband Homer to book something as it's 'his turn' to take on the holiday duties this year. When Marge also tells Homer to check her emails for a message from Fanny Chmelar, their son Bart reveals it was a prank that ended up as a question on ITV's popular UK quiz show 'The Chase'. Lisa (Bart's brother) thinks Bart sent the first email from Fanny Chmelar to Marge however it turns out to be from a scammer. The Simpsons have therefore been scammed out of a thousand dollars. During the night, Bart feels guilty at the trouble caused by his prank and has a nightmare about being in a prison cell where he is accused by his family for the scam. The Yes Guy agrees with Homer that their financial situation is Bart's fault. Sideshow Bob appears and approaches him from inside the cell. Bart screams. The next day, Bart explains his nightmare to the rest of the family at the kitchen table. Marge assures him it wasn't his fault and they decide he should help Homer book the holiday whilst Marge and Lisa visit the library for a self-help financial book. Homer finds out the ITV UK dating show 'Take Me In' is looking for contestants and offering to pay £1000 ($1642 in U.S. Dollars once converted by The Simpsons) to anyone who becomes a contestant. Homer decides to apply and mislead the producers into thinking he and Marge are single. The holiday will be centred around the dating show due to be filmed in Kent. Marge is angry with Homer for entering them into a dating show behind her back and refuses to have sex with him in bed that night. She refuses to talk to him on their car journey from Springfield to Kent. They stay at a rundown hotel that has been taken over by homeless people. The homeless people accept Bart's invitation to eat his shorts. Their room consists of one bed covered in dust and wood shavings. They squeeze into the same bed; shortly after Marge and a dozen homeless people climb on-top. Lisa asks how Homer managed to drive them to Kent in the first place given cars don't drive on water. In response, Homer asks Lisa why she is still nine years old. The Simpsons go to see the touring ice-skating show 'Dancing On Fake Ice Placed Over A Stage Because For Some Reason We're Not Doing This At An Ice Rink' at the 'WOMEN Arena'. Their neighbour Ned Flanders, his girlfriend Edna Krabappel and his children Rod and Todd are sat in their seats and refuse to move. The Simpsons manage to slip into their seats whilst Ned and his kids pick up protest signs to celebrate their 'Be Angry Day'. Channel 6 news reporter Kent Brockman ice skates to the song 'Breaking News' by Michael Jackson with a beautiful blonde partner dressed in purple lycra. It goes wrong when he accidentally lets go of his partner and begins to fall into the stage entrance whilst his partner skids in the opposite direction. Homer decides to help Kent's skating partner despite having no prior skating experience but accidentally sends her falling into the entrance after Kent Brockman. She falls on-top of Kent, who seems pleased that he's being crushed by a beautiful woman. Krusty walks on-stage with Booberella; he realises he isn't wearing any skates and falls onto the ice. Booberella decides it's time for an interval; she tells the audience they can find her by the stage door and admire her boobs. Otherwise Channel 6 have found a way to include adverts into the arena show without the need for a screen. An ambulance appears on-stage on skates attached to its wheels and two medics carry Krusty into the vehicle on a stretcher. One of the medics walks to the front of the stage and announces the ice-skating show has been sponsored by Springfield General Hospital. The ambulance is driven off-stage. An optician company 'Spec-Ruiners' do an advert routine to the tune of Bolero. Three actors - two men and a woman - sing about the company to the Bolero music. After the show, Marge enthuses about the show. Homer realises they're going to be late to the recording of 'Take Me In' and urges the rest of the family into the car. He speeds down the road, leaving flame trails behind. The Simpsons enter the studio just as the show is about to start. Marge stands behind an empty podium next to nine other women whilst Homer makes his way backstage. TV presenter Paddy McGuinness introduces the a clip showcasing the first male contestant Artie Ziff. The clip shows Marge's ex-boyfriend Artie stood in front of theatre curtains. Two smartly-dressed business men pull the curtains open to reveal two actors on-stage in front of an office backdrop: one playing Artie, the other Lord Sugar. Actor Artie kicks Lord Sugar in the face. The stage background changes to reveal the White House as another actor plays Barack Obama. Actor Artie hits him across the head with a brief case. As Barack Obama walks off-stage, the background this time becomes Buckingham Palace as an actor playing the Queen walks on with a group of Corgis. Actor Artie sends the Corgis to attack the Queen. The real Artie Ziff smiles at the camera and states there will never be anyone better than him. A fangirl with long, black hair and braces called Lucy starts to squee over Artie. Marge becomes irritated with Artie's behaviour and criticises him for only thinking about himself. Lucy takes offence over Mage hating something she likes. A group of fangirls surround Marge with mobile phones showing a picture of Artie Ziff facepalming and chant 'You will become like us'. Round two begins; this consists of the male contestant demonstrating their talent. Artie showcases his love for himself by passionately hugging his own body. Lucy finds it adorable. Marge rolls her eyes and begins to hug her body to show she can do Artie's so-called 'talent'. Lucy tells Marge that she is full of herself and that she should 'get a life'. Next up is round three (about Artie's beliefs). A brief video clip of Artie's relatives reveals that Artie only has one belief: himself. Lucy leaves her light on and becomes Artie's date. She faints from over-excitement and has to be carried off the studio stage on a stretcher. Paddy introduces the next contestant: Homer. Homer's video clip shows him in Moe's drinking a pint of Duff beer. He introduces himself as the 'World's Fastest Man' (according to 'The Duff Book of World Records 2014') and talks about some of the misadventures he has found himself in over the years. He claims he's not stupid, before wondering out loud what 'bread' is. He appears behind the counter at the Kwick-E-Mart and claims he wants a 'girlfriend' called Marge. Two lights are left on: Marge's light and the light of a pink-haired woman also called Marge. Pink Marge thinks Homer is talking about her but Marge Simpson insists he wasn't. Paddy welcomes Homer onto the stage and asks the ladies why they would date him. Marge can't handle it anymore and reveals that she is married to Homer. The producers decide to keep Marge's revelation in the edit to create controversy. They carry on with the show and Homer reveals his talent for round two: eating. Homer eats twenty hot dogs within seconds and Pink Marge turns her light off. Marge Simpson however has decided to forgive Homer and left her light on meaning Homer wins his wife back. They walk out of the studio building with the kids and head towards the car park. Bart enters the Family Sedan. Suddenly the ground comes apart to reveal a cone-shaped hole and Homer is sucked in after repeatedly jumping in and out of the hole. Marge and the kids decide to jump in to rescue Homer and they find themselves in the real world. They have become three-dimensional and are met by a mysterious figure calling himself John Darren. References Pop Culture * Bart refers to the ITV game show 'The Chase', hosted by Bradley Walsh. * 'Take Me In' is an obvious parody of the ITV game show 'Take Me Out'. * The ice-skating show the Simpsons go to 'Dancing On Fake Ice Placed Over A Stage Because For Some Reason We're Not Doing This At An Ice Rink' is a clear reference to the touring ice-skating show based on ITV's 'Dancing On Ice', which was often performed on fake ice in arenas. 'Dancing On Fake Ice(Because We Ran Out Of Budget)' is a direct reference to 'Dancing On Ice'. * Kent Brockman falls through the stage entrance. This is a reference to EastEnders star Todd Carty's infamous Dancing On Ice routine where he fell through the ice rink entrance during a routine. * Bolero is a famous Torvill & Dean routine. * 'Spec-Ruiners' is a reference to the famous opticians 'Specsavers'. * The fire trail left behind by the Family Sedan when Homer realises they're late to the dating show's recording session is a reference to the flame trail left by the Delorean in Back to the Future. * 'The Duff Beer of World Records' is a reference to the 'Guinness World Records'. Fan Culture * Lucy is an Artie Ziff fangirl. * A bunch of Artie Ziff fangirls surround Marge with pictures of Artie Ziff facepalming. * Memes are mentioned. * 'Mallifrey Base' is clearly a reference to the popular forum site 'Gallifrey Base'. The Simpsons * The Yes Guy, Moe, Sideshow Bob, Ned Flanders, Edna Krabappel, Rod, Todd, Comicbook Guy, Kent Brockman, Krusty The Clown and Booberella all make appearances in the story. * Disco Stu is referred to as one of the ice skaters in the show. * Milhouse is mentioned as being on a low-budget holiday to 'Cheaplins'. * Homer mistakes Bart for Hugo. Hugo was introduced in 'Treehouse of Horror VII' as Bart's conjoined twin. * Numerous references are made to Homer's love of beer. * Bart says his catchphrase 'Eat my shorts'. * Homer references how the characters never age by asking Lisa why she is still nine years' old. * Principal Skinner buys an engagement ring with Springfield Elementary School's budget. This is a reference to his undying love for Edna. * Homer references Ned's love for the bible by pretending to quote from it. * Channel 6 is referred to. This is the fictional television station in Springfield that broadcasts various shows including Kent Brockman's news programme and 'The Krusty The Clown Show'. * Bumblebee Man is mentioned as one of the ice skaters from the ice-skating show. * Artie Ziff's company 'Ziff Corp' is mentioned. * Homer's VT is filmed in 'Moe's Tavern' and the 'Kwick E Mart'. * Homer takes out a book called 'The Duff Beer of World Records 2014'. This is a call-back to 'The Duff Book of World Records' from the episode 'Sweet and Sour Marge'. * Homer references polluting Springfield (The Simpsons Movie) and his trip into space (Deep Space Homer). * The cone-shaped hole Homer encountered in the 3D dimension appears (Treehouse of Horror VI). He also becomes a 3D generated character again along with the rest of the family. Well-Known Figures * Paddy McGuinness appears as a character in the story. * Artie Ziff's actors play businessman Lord Alan Sugar, U.S. President Barack Obama and the Queen. * 'Lord Alan Sugar' says 'You're so fired', referring to his famous catchphrase 'You're fired'. * Corgis play the part of the Queen's famous pets in Artie Ziff's first VT. Television Genres * Paddy McGuinness references soap operas when the Marges fight one another. Technology * Bart, Lisa and Maggie watch 'The Itchy And Scratchy Show' on television. * Homer uses a computer to book a holiday and apply for the dating show 'Take Me In'. * There are screens that the VTs are played on in the TV Studio. Presumably cameras on the studio floor too but none are referred to in the story. Story Notes * This is the first story in The Fanfiction World of Dalekbuster523. * The Marge Among The Roses is the second Simpsons fanfiction by Sean Bassett. The first was 'The Tour of Mischief'. * Sean decided to start with a Simpsons fanfiction first as he felt it was best to start with a simplistic story compared to the complex narrative planned for the Doctor Who Fanfiction World story. * 'The Marge Among The Roses' is a poetic allusion to Marge Simpson being among beautiful female contestants on 'Take Me In'. * It was decided to bring the Simpsons into our world and write them as gaining a three dimensional appearance to make it easier for the audience to imagine them existing in the same world as Doctor Who, Agents of SHIELD, Coronation Street and Back to the Future. * Sean wanted to explore Homer and Marge's everlasting love for one-another, as has been done in numerous classic Simpsons episodes. The idea of Homer and Marge on a dating show where Marge could choose another man over her husband was therefore utilised to show the strength of their marriage. * The dating show was to be called 'Take Me In' to differentiate it from 'Take Me Out', a show that Sean despises. * At the time of writing, Sean had gone to see Dancing On Ice on tour, which provided the inspiration for the Simpsons family watching their version of the touring arena show. * The character of John Darren was created to start the chase sequence that ties each Fanfiction World story together. He would be the character that starts the chase by recruiting the Simpsons for a mysterious cause. Reception The Marge Among The Roses has been viewed sixty six times and favourited once. Reviews include: What an a-hole Bart is. I'm glad that he gets strangled on the show. Good chapter. - Loessar This is **** - John Awful shite - Peter Links https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10039262/1/The-Simpsons-The-Marge-amongst-the-Roses Category:Stories Category:Phase One Category:The Simpsons